vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ladd Russo
Summary A violent hitman from the Russo Family. He is iconic for his blood lust and obsession with killing anyone who thinks they're safe from death. Ladd can be described as having two distinct sides to his personality. One seems to be a hate-driven man bent on killing anyone that he feels are "too safe", and another more loving personality that is far more humane than one would expect from a hitman. To elaborate on the former, Ladd is a sadist; more elaborately, an extremely driven and excited sadist. He enjoys inflicting pain on others, finding the blood stimulating and refreshing to spill. His main entertainment in life is to kill. He's very intelligent, but can sometimes get too excited. Violent tendencies aside, Ladd is also seen as arrogant and rather cocky, brimming with confidence. When he questions whether a victim is scared, he merely grins, claiming that they should be, because they encountered him. His hyperactive personality can also be seen through his combat style. He's exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, especially boxing, and is also good with firearms. When in a fight, his punches are continuous and energetic, reflecting his excitable and hyperactive nature. They do, however, really hurt, and he can do some serious damage with his fists. While he acts extremely reckless at times, his body certainly has the strength of a serious fighter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: '''Ladd Russo '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: Baccano! Classification: '''Hitman '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High Resistance (to pain), Skilled Boxer, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Small Building level (Snapped a large table in half, like a pencil. Smashed a metal door openwith a punch. Even with his prosthetic arm (Which cannot handle much pressure), he punched a wall so hard that his fist got deeply embedded in the wall. A casual punch from Laddcreated such an impact that the shockwaves from it made even those inside Alcatraz prison building feel as if an earthquake had occured, the impact also made Leeza fall from the building roof since she found it impossible to keep ker balance. Defeated a guy who could casually break hand cuffs, in a single punch. Is a model prisonerand would have his food in silence, surround by dozens of Alcatraz inmates, all of them moaning in pain after being beat by him. Used a cannibal who was munching on his fist as a boxing glove and then proceeded to beat another assassin with it. Punched a top tier assassin's nose in with absolute ease. Punched a hole throughFiro. Physically stronger than Graham Specter) Speed: Superhuman travel speed, with Supersonic reactions and Combat Speed (close-range bullet timer, comparable to Graham Specter. His punches were described to be as fast as bullets, Ladd once mutilated a guy's armbefore that person even realised what was happening) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class '(Casually pummelled a man to death for fun without breaking a sweat , Shook a building with his punch. Stronger than Graham Specter physically) 'Durability: Small Building level '(Received a blow from Graham Specter to the waist with only superficial damage to show for it. Easily capable of withstanding the force of his own strikes) 'Stamina: Superhuman (Remained conscious after having the skin and muscle ripped off one of his arms, and was still seen smiling afterwards after said arm was reduced to nothing but bone. Did not mind having the bones in his hand getting crushed) Range: Standard melee range physically. Likely dozens of meters with firearms. (such as his pump-action rifle) Standard Equipment: Unidentified short-barreled pump-action rifle (possibly a modified Remington Model 14); Prosthetic Left Arm (Post-Flying Pussyfoot incident) Intelligence: Above Average (Coordinated a large-scale massacre onboard the Flying Pussyfoot while contending with the Black Suits at the same time.) Weaknesses: Complete psychopath. Sadistic. Can be hotheaded, reckless and impulsive, especially in regards to his own bloodlust and his fiancée Lua Klein. Has a code of honor where he won't kill defeated opponents who fought fearlessly knowing they might die, opponents who fought expecting to die, or even opponents who fought wishing to be killed—preferring to kill only opponents who are self-secure in their apparent "safety", believing they are untouchable. His prosthetic left arm breaks more easily than his right arm, he will feel excruciating pain if he puts too much pressure on his prosthetic arm. NOTE: '''Big thanks to the Baccano! wiki for letting me use their information. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Baccano! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Gun Users Category:Boxers Category:Tier 9